


For Want of an Invitation

by DoctorLazarus



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cumplay, Dirty Underwear, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Itching, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLazarus/pseuds/DoctorLazarus
Summary: One year after the events of "The Waiting Game" Lincoln tries once again to get an invite to Chandler's birthday party. Shenanigans ensue.I might have been slightly high writing this.





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started pretty innocently. After the fiasco of last year, Chandler was holding another party at the sewage plant, and, like last year, Lincoln and Clyde weren’t invited. Clyde had opted to just give up and see if he can woo Lori instead, but Lincoln wanted to try his luck once more, and in the end agreed to give Chandler a handjob for the invitation. So it was that they ended up in the storage shed behind the football field at school where Lincoln was jerking him off.  
“Oh yeah, that’s awesome. You’re good at this.” Chandler soon came all over Lincoln’s hand and Lincoln made to wipe it away when Chandler stopped him.  
“Hold on. Rub it on your underwear.” Lincoln did as he was told, staining his white briefs with semen. “Now lie down.” Again Lincoln did so and lay on the floor of the shed, where Chandler started grinding his shoe against Lincoln’s groin. The action soon aroused Lincoln who began to get an erection and eventually also came into his own underwear, staining it with his own jizz as well. After that Chandler told Lincoln not to wash it and to wear it to his party before leaving the shed, Lincoln still lying on the floor and wondering what he’d gotten himself into. He’d known he had a weird fetish where getting humiliated turned him on, which was why he liked to walk around in his underwear, but he couldn’t believe that he’d actually gone ahead and engaged with it.  
Oh well. At least he got to go to Chandler’s birthday party, right?

* * *

  
Lincoln showed up at Chandler’s party where he confirmed Lincoln was indeed wearing the cum-stained briefs before letting him in. Chandler was already getting hard again but he restrained himself. He still had a birthday to celebrate.  
Throughout the party Chandler seemed distracted. No one really knew why, except for Chandler himself of course and Lincoln, who had a pretty good idea. So he wasn’t really surprised when Chandler told him to stay behind after the party. Both boys were super horny, common sense was thrown out the window, and Lincoln was filled with a mix of anticipation and nervousness. Chandler lived pretty much next door to the sewage treatment plant so it was only a short walk, but it felt like ages to both of them.  
Finally though Lincoln was sitting on a chair while Chandler sat opposite him, admiring the bulge in Lincoln’s jeans. Chandler had crossed his legs so Lincoln couldn’t see but with the way his foot was twitching Lincoln could tell he was just barely stopping himself from masturbating right there.  
“So how does it feel, knowing that your underwear has another guy’s jizz on it?”  
“Pretty weird. After I jerked you off as I walked around the school I could feel the wetness of my briefs and it kept reminding me and making me hard. I was fidgeting a lot in class, but luckily people just thought I was eager for school to end. Back home I had to relieve myself twice.” Telling Chandler that, Lincoln could feel himself getting even more aroused, if that was possible.  
“It’s been three days since then.”  
“I know. The briefs are starting to smell a bit.”  
“Take off your jeans and shirt.”  
Lincoln did as he was told. Now he was just in his underwear. Chandler admired his briefs. Most of the cum had dried, but Lincoln was right and the briefs were quite stinky. Chandler put his foot up onto Lincoln’s chair between his thighs and gently poked the protruding shape in the briefs, making Lincoln gasp. Unlike the last time where Chandler grinded with all his might, this time he used his toe to gently stroke Lincoln’s cock, enough to stimulate him but not enough to send him over the edge. Lincoln was clenching his fists in frustration and started to reach out to finish the job himself but Chandler stopped him.  
“No touching yourself. You just sit there and I do the stuff.” Lincoln nodded, even though it was super tempting. Chandler guessed that Lincoln probably wouldn’t be able to restrain himself much longer so he went and grabbed some rope, tying Lincoln’s wrists behind the chair. Now Lincoln couldn’t move his hands, and Chandler returned to edging Lincoln with his foot. For the next 15 minutes they just sat there, Lincoln groaning in frustration at the toe rubbing him too slowly to allow him orgasm.  
Chandler then reached out and helped Lincoln take his briefs off. Now Lincoln was naked fully, and Chandler placed the briefs over Lincoln’s head, covering his eyes and nose. Every time Lincoln breathed he could smell the stench of the briefs, and since he couldn’t see his sense of smell was heightened making the stench even more noticeable, so much that Lincoln almost didn’t notice when Chandler returned to rubbing his cock with his toe. He took notice though when Chandler ground his entire foot against his cock, though.  
“Aaarggh!” The sudden stimulation was too much and Lincoln came, all over his chest. He then felt something spreading the cum all across his body – Chandler’s feet, he realised. A short while later there was something bumping against his mouth.  
“Lick my feet clean.” Chandler instructed. Lincoln stuck out his tongue tentatively, tasting his own cum mixed with sweat. It didn’t taste very good and Lincoln hesitated. Suddenly there was a sharp pain from his chest and Lincoln cried out. Chandler had reached down and gave one of his nipples a hard twist. “Do it.” So Lincoln did as was told and licked up all the cum from Chandler’s feet.  
Lincoln then felt something else poking at his mouth – this time, it could only be Chandler’s dick. Lincoln could guess what he wanted, so he leaned forward a bit and started sucking Chandler off, using his tongue to rub all along the side and the tip. Lincoln could feel Chandler’s dick twitching and guessed he was close. He wondered if he was going to cum in his mouth but just before Chandler lost it he pulled out, cumming instead all over Lincoln’s face – or rather, all over the briefs that Lincoln wore over his face.  
Chandler took the briefs off Lincoln’s head and untied him before helping him put his shirt and briefs back on. Lincoln’s chest was still sticky with cum and now the shirt was sticking to him. The briefs that Lincoln was wearing is of course also stained with cum, and Lincoln was amazingly getting another erection.  
“Had fun, Lincoln?” Lincoln nodded.  
“Good. Wait here.” Chandler left and returned with a jar of itching powder and what looked like a belt strap, like the kind used on luggage but much smaller. First he sprinkled a bit of itching powder inside Lincoln’s briefs. “That should be enough to irritate but not too much to be unbearable.” Indeed, Lincoln was already feeling an itch on his groin. Chandler then took the belt strap and tied it around the waistband of Lincoln’s underwear. Lincoln looked down and realised the belt had a tiny padlock. He wouldn’t be able to undo it, which meant he couldn’t take off the underwear unless Chandler unlocked it for him. His groin was still itching, and all Lincoln could do was rub against his briefs which of course made him horny again.  
“Now hold still for the next part so I don’t accidentally stab you.” Lincoln felt Chandler fumbling behind him and then heard the sound of metal through fabric. “There. The underwear won’t stop you going to the bathroom.” And with that Chandler gave Lincoln his jeans back and ushered him out of the house, wearing smelly, itchy underwear that he couldn’t take off. Lincoln is probably going to be hard and aroused nearly all the time now, but Lincoln didn’t mind. He’d made a new friend in a weird, roundabout way, he doesn’t have to worry about being invited to parties now, and most importantly, he’d found someone who could satisfy his wildest sexual desires. Lincoln smiled and started walking home, glad that it was late so no one could see him rubbing his itchy crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Lincoln and Chandler. Also, longer! (The story, you dirty minded individual.)

Lincoln wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this. He also wasn’t sure exactly what kind of itching powder Chandler used, but it lasted _seriously_ long. It’s been a full week and the itching still hasn’t stopped. Ignoring it meant he fidgeted quite a bit, inadvertently rubbing his cock against his briefs and getting him aroused. Scratching the itch wasn’t easy since he couldn’t take off the briefs and all he could do was rub his hand over his crotch, which of course meant he was also rubbing his cock and again being aroused. Either way, it meant that Lincoln has an erection essentially all the time now.

It was getting hard to focus at school. For once Lincoln tried to pay attention to the teacher but now when he wanted to he couldn’t, on account of his horniness. Walking was difficult, and Lincoln was stumbling a bit as his legs were becoming weak from being pent up. He was also breathing more heavily now, but luckily the combination of the two just made people think he was out of breath. It was a miracle no one had noticed anything, but Lincoln felt like it was any day now that someone would discover him like this. It was like he was fighting a war, and he was losing – yet, strangely, thinking about it just made him even more turned on.

This was probably exactly what Chandler was intending. They didn’t meet at school since Lincoln still wasn’t in the cool kids group, but he’s been bumping into him much more than usual this past week. Lincoln suspected he deliberately chose paths that would cause them to meet, and every time they did so Chandler would give him a smile – not the friendly ‘hello’ kind, but more the ‘I enjoy seeing your frustration’ kind. Once when there was no one else in the hallway Chandler had walked past him and gave his groin a good squeeze before moving away like nothing happened. That action had turned Lincoln on so much he had to immediately go to the bathroom and relieve himself. Not easy, by the way, trying to take your dick out of your briefs when you have an erection.

Speaking of the briefs, not once in the past week had Chandler taken off the belt that had them in place. With Lincoln’s arousal 24/7 he was leaking precum almost all the time, meaning the briefs were positively stained with it and smelt quite unpleasant to Lincoln. If he kept his jeans on the smell wasn’t enough to penetrate, but back home the instant he took them off in his room he could smell it, his own cum on his underwear rubbing against his cock like some disgusting lube. Once he was lying on his bed and reached down to scratch an itch, and it turned him on so much he had started humping his bed, cumming all over his briefs and adding to the stains. It was perverted and it was depraved, but Lincoln in his hazy, hormone-filled state enjoyed it so he did it again. And again, and again, until he’d come five times in rapid succession and was shooting dry by the end of it. After his mind cleared up a bit and he felt disgusted with himself, but soon the briefs rubbing against him made him forget that as he got aroused, again.

Now it was Friday afternoon and Lincoln was reaching breaking point.  He really hoped Chandler would finally allow him to take his underwear off, but it was the end of school and he was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, Lincoln went to his locker to pack and head back home wondering how much longer he could take before he went crazy when he noticed a note pinned on the locker door.

_Cum 2 where you got invite 2 party after skool. C-_

Lincoln scowled. Chandler was teasing him. To anyone else it’d look like he was just using textspeak but it was pretty clear he’d used it to get away with writing ‘cum’. At least only he could interpret it. Lincoln made his way over to the shed where it all started. Opening the door, he found Chandler already inside, a grin on his face.

“Close and lock the door.” Lincoln turned around and did so.

“This shed is apparently sound proof. Apparently it was originally supposed to be a music room but they changed it.” Chandler knocked on the wall to demonstrate. “This means I could do anything I want and no one would know.”

Lincoln gulped. The way Chandler said it made it sound way sinister. “Uh…” Lincoln took a step backwards but realised he was already leaning against the door. Chandler walked over wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Lincoln felt Chandler’s hands slide down towards his butt, kneading his cheeks like it was some kind of dough. Chandler moved his hips forward and started grinding his crotch against his, making Lincoln groan a bit before stopping himself. Hopefully Chandler wasn’t lying when he said no one could hear them but it didn’t hurt to make sure.

Now Chandler was undoing Lincoln’s jeans, unzipping it and letting it slide down leaving Lincoln half-naked. Chandler started rubbing a finger over the bulge in Lincoln’s briefs, whistling a bit. “Wow. That’s a lot of jizz. How many times have you cum recently?”

“I lost count. Like, fifty times?”

“Fifty times in a week?”

“Yes.”

“I bet you enjoyed every minute of it, didn’t you you sicko?”

“…Yes.”

“Good.” Chandler stopped rubbing Lincoln’s briefs and took out a key, finally unlocking the belt and allowing Lincoln to take his underwear off. Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief. Chandler leaned down and gave Lincoln’s crotch a big sniff, moaning loudly. Again Lincoln could tell Chandler was doing it on purpose to turn him on. Unfortunately it was working.

Chandler stuck out his tongue and started licking Lincoln’s crotch, cleaning up all of the cum and precum that Lincoln had. Then he stood up and took off his own jeans and underwear before wrapping Lincoln’s briefs around his cock and lying on the floor. “Give me a footjob, Lincoln.” Lincoln took off his shoes and placed his foot on Chandler’s dick, remembering how Chandler did it and beginning by grinding his foot against his groin before slowly moving it up and down, all while Chandler gave more moans that were way louder than they needed to be. Lincoln increased his pace and moved his foot faster, Chandler’s dick twitching beneath him until he gave a cry and came, Lincoln’s underwear again being sprayed with semen.

Chandler got up and put on Lincoln’s briefs. Then he instructed Lincoln to take off his shirt and sit down on the floor, which he did so. Chandler rummaged around the shed before finding what he was looking for, a piece of fabric that the school used as karate belts. Tying it over Lincoln’s eyes it made a makeshift blindfold. Now Lincoln couldn’t see. He heard more rummaging, though, before feeling his hands being tied behind his back with what was likely jumping rope, followed by his feet.

“I’ll be right back”, Lincoln heard followed by the sound of the door being open and shut. Hearing that made Lincoln worry a little. He was naked, bound and helpless and he wasn’t quite sure whether Chandler would actually come back. If he didn’t, either no one came to rescue him since it was the weekend or someone will and find him in his compromising situation. While Lincoln did enjoy a bit of humiliation he felt that that would have been a bit too much. His social life didn’t need to take an even bigger hit.

Seconds turned to minutes. To Lincoln it felt like hours. It was deathly quiet in the shed. Lincoln told himself to calm down. Chandler wouldn’t leave him like this, right? Right? Oh God, what had he gotten himself into? Chandler had probably went home, laughing at how naïve Lincoln was for letting him do this. Did he have any plans of coming back to untie him? Oh, shit. Oh, f-

Lincoln heard the door open, stopping him from more swearing. He held his breath. Was it Chandler or someone else? Lincoln felt the makeshift blindfold being taken off him and soon he was staring at Chandler’s face grinning at him. Whew. So he hadn’t abandoned him after all.

“Sorry I’m a bit late. I had to go and get this. Couldn’t exactly bring one to school.” Lincoln looked at what Chandler was holding in his hand and blushed.

“A buttplug, really?”

“You bet. And it’s going up your butt.” Chandler went behind him and Lincoln could feel Chandler sticking the object up inside him. Jesus, this was so perverted. And arousing.

Chandler went and untied Lincoln, who stood up, taking a few uneasy steps and feeling the buttplug inside him. Chandler took out a square object and Lincoln barely had time to register what it was before-

“FUCK!” The buttplug had started vibrating. Chandler shook his head. “Potty mouth.”

“There’s a vibrating dildo up my ass and you’re concerned about my swearing?”

“I kid, I kid. Now, here’s what you need to do: get your clothes.” That seemed like an oddly simple request. Lincoln looked around but couldn’t see his shirt or jeans anywhere. “Where are they?”

“They’re not here, silly.”

Realisation dawned on Lincoln’s face. Chandler wanted him to walk out of here naked to find his clothes, and the vibrating buttplug was so he’d have an erection for all to see.

“Come on Chandler, that’s too much!”

“Oh, relax. It’s Friday evening, no one comes by here. Even if they do, the sun’s gone down so they wouldn’t be able to make out anything.”

“But-“

“Suit yourself. But I’m leaving. Either way you’ll need to come out eventually.” Chandler turned around and left, leaving Lincoln staring at him in shock. Unfortunately, he realised Chandler was right. He had Lincoln right in his grip, and Lincoln didn’t have a choice. Taking a deep breath and hoping Chandler was right that no one would see him, he walked out of the shed, painfully aware of his nakedness and the buttplug vibrating in him.

Chandler was standing just outside. “There you go. You look good. Don’t worry, I actually hid your clothes in the school, so all you really need to do is run across the football field. I enjoy embarrassing you like this, but I don’t want you to get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“Er, thanks?” Lincoln looked around. It seemed Chandler was telling the truth. It was hard to make out anything much more than 40 feet from him. Lincoln decided that it was probably best if he just sprinted as fast as he could so he took off running, although the buttplug slowed him down a little as the vibrating caused him to stumble from time to time.

It took only 15 seconds for Lincoln to run across the field, reaching the doors to the school. Step one done, on to step two. Lincoln pushed against the doors and found that they weren’t locked. Probably Chandler. Walking in he again looked around tentatively. After school hours the hallway seemed large and deserted. Lincoln debated turning on the light but decided it was probably better if he left it off. If there was someone here he could escape much more easily.

But the school was so big! Where would he start to look? Lincoln decided that most of the lockers would be out since they should be locked. He went over to a classroom and tried the door. It opened. Lincoln presumed all the classroom doors were also unlocked. Unfortunately that meant he hadn’t narrowed down the search area much.

Lincoln thought for a bit. Chandler likely wanted him to be like this for as long as possible, so it’s likely he put his clothes far away so he’d have to spend ages searching. Presumably the other side of the school? Lincoln started to jog but after a few steps the buttplug moving around and stimulating him made that too hard to do so he just slowed down to a walk instead.

Lincoln reached the other end of the school, the front doors. The coat rack? No. Shoe cabinet? Also no. Didn’t look like it was in the hallway. Lincoln turned around, when suddenly…

“EEP!” The vibrations had gotten stronger. Was he imagining? Or-

“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Every few minutes I’ll increase the intensity.” Chandler’s voice came over the PA system. Oh, great. So Chandler got to enjoy Lincoln walking around like a buffoon in the comfort of the security office.

Lincoln spent the next hour looking around for his clothes, feeling the vibrations in his butt get stronger and stronger. Each time it was only a slight increase, but it was enough to be noticeable and by the end Lincoln could barely walk on account of the assault. His mind was also getting fuzzy from arousal too, so after a while he wasn’t even really thinking about strategy and just hoping he could stumble upon them soon. Lincoln had searched the school twice but still haven’t found his shirt nor his jeans yet. He really hoped Chandler had put them together and not separated. Lincoln couldn’t take it anymore and headed off to the bathroom to relieve himself, hoping after he’s orgasmed he could think more clearly.

“Mr. Loud, please do not masturbate during school hours.” Chandler said over the loudspeaker.

“Oh zip it, Chandler.” Lincoln muttered and, after a quick fap, returned feeling much more refreshed. But for how long? Lincoln pondered. He needed to get those clothes soon.

Suddenly, it hit him. The last place he’d look! Which happened to be the security office. Technically it was in the school but it was off limits so Lincoln hadn’t considered it. Plus, Chandler was there. He probably had Lincoln’s clothes all along.

Feeling like he could kick himself Lincoln went over to the security office where he saw Chandler, sitting at a desk with a whole bunch of monitors. Chandler was wearing Lincoln’s clothes.

“Hey, you figured it out! You took ages.”

Lincoln grumbled something incomprehensible. “Can you please turn this thing off now?” Chandler reached behind him, presumably for the remote, and Lincoln felt the vibrations stop. Finally.

“Now can I have my clothes back?”

“Slight change of plan. I’m keeping your clothes. You can put mine on, though.” Chandler pointed at a pile of fabric on the floor. Lincoln went over and put them on, noting they were quite sticky. It took him one guess to figure out what it was.

“By the way Lincoln, do you know these security cameras have full HD recording?” Chandler asked. “Take a look.’’  Chandler pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and suddenly all of the monitors started showing a video, beginning first with Lincoln naked on the shed floor, then Lincoln running across the football field. Scene after scene it then showed Lincoln naked in the hallways and classrooms, often with the buttplug quite visible. Lincoln stared in horror.

“Chandler, please…”

“Stop being so paranoid, Lincoln. I _promise_ I’m not going to show it to anyone. It’s just some fap material for me.” Chandler did an “I surrender” gesture to show he hadn’t had his fingers crossed behind his back.

“I don’t know…”

“Fine.” Chandler pulled out his phone and began tapping on it. A few seconds later Lincoln heard his own phone _ding_. Pulling it out, he found that Chandler had sent him a bunch of photos of himself, involved in…well, you can guess. Lincoln blushed at seeing them.

“There, see? Now if I do post it you can do the same to me. Mutually assured destruction.” Lincoln felt a lot more relieved hearing that.

“What about the buttplug?”

“Eh, you can keep it. Here’s the remote.” Chandler handed it to him. “Now come on, it’s late. You wanna go home for the weekend, don’t you?” With that, the two boys headed back to their respective houses. To anyone watching it seemed like two friends just hanging out, though if you looked closely you could see one of them walking a bit weirdly. You might have dismissed it as a limp if not for the fact that you knew the one walking weirdly was Lincoln, and it appears he forgot (or more likely, didn’t want to) take the buttplug out.


End file.
